Marshal 16
The '''Marshal 16' is a single-shot double-barreled pistol in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. It was added in the February 8th, 2016 update. Multiplayer The Marshal 16 holds two shells at a time, but fires both simultaneously, making it a single-shot weapon. Similar in nature to the Executioner from Call of Duty: Black Ops II and the RW1 from Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, the Marshal is a weapon which, at close ranges, guarantees a single-shot kill. Despite the immense stopping power, the Marshal requires almost exclusive use of close-range combat, making for a potentially high-risk/high-reward play style against more skilled players. Compared to other shotguns, the Marshal has the unique trait of having twice as many pellets as any other shotgun in the game, at 16 pellets when not held Dual Wield, as a result of firing two rounds at once. This creates a shotgun which has a very consistent feel and will reliably get one-hit kills up until its minimum damage range, which is small even for a shotgun. Functionally, the Marshal 16's single-shot nature makes the user vulnerable after firing, so landing the one-shot kill is mandatory to use the weapon effectively. The iron sights are good enough for the range the weapon is optimally used at, but otherwise lack precision. The weapon pairs nicely with primaries unfit for close quarters, such as sniper rifles or LMGs. Like the other shotguns, the Marshal 16 lacks the High Caliber and FMJ attachments, for the exact same reasons as the other shotguns: The higher headshot multiplier potentially making the already strong gun too powerful and the inability to penetrate walls, respectively. It also lacks Extended Mags due to its technical two-round magazine limit. As for attachments, the Long Barrel is regarded as a wise choice, generally to compensate for the short range of the gun. The Quickdraw Handle allows for a better reaction time in CQC situations, however it can be seen as overkill for a pistol. Fast Mags is extremely helpful, reducing time spent reloading which can be especially helpful if the one shot fails to kill. Dual Wield is also very effective on the Marshal, as that allows for an immediate follow up shot should the first shot miss or fail to kill, but it adds a three shot kill range, reduces pellet count for each trigger pull down to eight, increases reload speed, reduces movement speed to the same level as assault rifles and increases the time it takes to bring up the weapon from sprinting. After the June 14th update, the Marshal 16 suffers with a reduction in range. The user will now have to get near point blank range to be able to get a one-hit kill. Attachments *Reflex Sight *ELO *Quickdraw Handle *Suppressor *Laser Sight *Fast Mag *Long Barrel *Dual Wield Zombies The Marshal 16 appears in the Zombies map Zetsubou No Shima with Fast Mags and Dual Wield equipped. Due to the Marshal 16 being dual-wielded, it is very effective in close-quarters, but past close range it is not all that effective. Combined with Double Tap Root Beer 2.0 and Speed Cola, it will be devastating to zombies due to the much higher damage output as well as the much faster reload speed. This is especially true when Pack-a-Punched. When Pack-a-Punched, the weapon becomes the Perun & Veles, which has six rounds in each gun, so essentially it can fire three shots per gun. It can also be re-Pack-a-Punched. Marshal 16 vs Perun & Veles Gallery Marshal 16 BO3.png|The Marshal 16 in first person Marshal 16 iron sights BO3.png|Iron sights Marshal 16 reloading BO3.png|Reloading Trivia *Attaching a Quickdraw Handle will remove the trigger. However, it is still used normally. *Perun and Veles are references to the Slavic gods of the same names. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Handguns